


Love or Lover

by TaleaCorven



Series: Seduction of a ginger in three steps [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (power?) bottom!adam, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Barebacking, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kayfabe Compliant, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, top!heath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath tries something new with Adam, and Adam makes a surprising confession.





	Love or Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to ["Stay with me tonight"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10829079).

Heath hadn't made a decision, and he hadn't told Beulah about the three times he'd already cheated on her. He just couldn't.

Adam had suggested something new. He'd said it could help Heath with a decision and that it was important that he knew both sides. So the ginger had agreed to it.

This time he was supposed to be the top. He'd thought it would be easier because it was similar to what he was used to. But it wasn't. Here he was, with his fingers in Adam's ass. It had taken way too long, hadn't it? He felt so clumsy, and Adam didn't seem to enjoy it – although he hadn't complained. Maybe it would become better when they really _did it?_

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Adam arched his back. "Yeah, I think so."

Heath pulled out his fingers and lubed his cock. His friend was lying on his back, his legs wide apart, and was looking at him expectantly. Heath pushed into him, slowly but steadily, until Adam suddenly gasped. _Fuck,_ he looked like he was in pain.

Heath stopped. "Sorry! Are you okay?"

His friend nodded slightly. "You don't need to shove like that," he explained. "Just relax, and our bodies will melt together on their own." Heath's disbelief must have shown on his face as Adam chuckled. "Biology wasn't your favorite subject, was it?"

"Shut up," the ginger mumbled and blushed. He leaned down on his elbows and tried to relax, which wasn't easy as he was halfway inside his friend, knowing he had hurt him, even though Adam wouldn't admit it. He didn't even want to continue at this point.

But then he felt Adam's hand stroking his face, his fingers so warm and gentle, his smile even warmer. "Don't worry, Heathy baby. You're doing great."

Heath's heart made a little jump, and he leaned down to kiss the other man. It was a long and intense kiss. Adam wrapped his legs around him and pulled him closer. Before Heath knew it, he had sunk completely into him. It was a wonderful feeling. He wanted to close his eyes and just enjoy it for a moment.

"Heathy baby?" Adam looked at him with his beautiful eyes. "I love you."

Heath stared at him. It had been so long since he'd heard those words. Sure, sometimes fans screamed them at him, but they didn't mean it like that. Adam, though, looked serious, more serious than Heath had ever seen him before.

"I'm sorry," his friend said. "That was bad timing, wasn't it?"

"No... It's just... I'm surprised..."

"It's okay. You don't have to answer. I know you're married and got kids. I just wanted you to know."

"Thanks." It was a stupid thing to say; it just slipped out of Heath's mouth.

Adam pressed up against him. "Fuck me, please."

Heath blinked. Right, they were doing _this._ He pushed himself up and started to move. It felt great; Adam was so tight. But this wasn't all about him.

"Do I hit your sweet spot?"

Adam shook his head. "Not yet."

That made the ginger stop. He bit his lip insecurely. "Am I... not big enough?"

Adam had to stifle a laugh. "Believe me, that's not the problem." Heath's cock was definitely big enough. "You need to try a different position."

His friend looked a little lost, and maybe still a bit shaken by that confession? So Adam suggested, "Want me to help you?"

When Heath nodded, Adam slid away from him and sat up. "Lay down on your back, please."

_Shit, he'd failed._ Heath knew he wasn't good at this. He'd disappointed his friend and now _he_ wanted to be the top again. Of course. It was okay. It had been great the last time; so Adam would make him feel good like that. He turned on his back and spread his legs. _He was such a loser._

However, Adam pushed them down and straddled his hips. Then he grabbed Heath's dick and slowly sank down on it.

_Fuck,_ he hadn't expected that. Heath gasped and stared at the other man who was now sitting on him, Heath's cock deep inside him. He looked down and smiled at him. There were sweat pearls on his forehead, and his right hand reached out. Heath took it without thinking and intertwined their fingers. Adam's smile grew even wider. He put his other hand on Heath's chest and started to move up and down.

The ginger couldn't help but groan loudly. Adam riding him was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, he'd ever felt. He didn't want to close his eyes, hated even to blink. The older man, though, had closed his eyes, thrown his head back and was moaning. His muscles shined in the light, his hair clung to his sweaty back. _This was everything!_

Heath bucked his hips a little, tried to match the rhythm. Adam leaned a bit forward and then squeezed his hand and groaned. "Fuck Heath, that's it! You've found it!" He pressed his knees into Heath's sides and rode him even harder and faster.

_'You'_ was probably not correct as Heath had barely moved. But he couldn't care less at the moment. Adam's body was so warm; it almost felt like his legs were burning Heath's skin. The ginger reached out for Adam's cock and started to pump it. It wasn't easy in his position while the other man was moving. But Adam pressed his other hand again, obviously showing his approval.

Suddenly his motions became erratic. "Heathy baby..." was all he could moan before he reached his climax, shooting his load over his friend. That and riding out his orgasm was all Heath needed to also come. Finally, he closed his eyes while filling Adam's ass with his warm seed.

The older man leaned down and kissed Heath's chest. Then he worked his way up to his mouth and gave him a deep kiss. Heath moaned in protest when his friend freed his hand that had become all sweaty during the whole time. Adam pulled back and smiled at him. "Let me have a quick shower, baby."

Later that evening they were lying in bed together. However, after a moment, Adam sat up and leaned his back against the headboard. "Have you made a decision?" he asked, trying not to sound too desperate.

Heath sat up next to him but didn't look at him. "You know, I love my kids and I don't want to leave them."

"I see." Adam hung his head in defeat. He wasn't a quitter, but he knew when he couldn't win a battle.

However, Heath smiled at him now. "But next time I want _you_ to be the top again."

 


End file.
